Penny x MC
Penny x MC is the non-binary ship between Penny Haywood and Jacob's sibling from the Harry Potter fandom. Canon Main Story Penny and Jacob's sibling first met in their first year, in 1984, after Jacob's sibling defeated Merula Snyde in a duel. Penny thanked Jacob's sibling for stopping Merula from bullying, as Merula had been ruining the pleasant experience Hogwarts was supposed to be. At this moment, Penny offered to help Jacob's sibling however she could with her knowledge of potions and Hogwarts gossip. Later that year, Penny helped MC by brewing a Sleeping Draught in order to get past Mrs Norris on their way to the icy corridor. Depending on the player's choice, Penny could also join MC and Rowan in their investigation. If MC chose Penny to join, she told them she loved going on a dangerous adventure. Inside the icy room, if Penny was there, she helped them escape by drinking a Strengthening Solution. In their second year, Penny helped MC train to defeat Merula for the second time by duelling them. MC was unsure if Penny was ready for it, but Penny ensured them that she wanted Merula to get what she deserved. After MC won the duel, Penny complimented their duelling skills. Later during that school year, MC and her friends went to investigate the first Cursed Vault, the Vault of Ice. MC trained the team by teaching others useful skills. They taught Penny the Knockback Jinx, Flipendo, on the Training Grounds. Afterwards, MC chose either Penny, Rowan or Ben Copper to join them and Bill Weasley in entering the Vault of Ice. In a Herbology Class in their third year, Penny Haywood encountered a werewolf boggart. Some time later, Penny told MC that the real reason why her boggart was a werewolf was because her Muggle friend Scarlett had recently been killed by one and she blamed herself due to not reacting quickly enough. Penny got MC to help them brew a Forgetfulness Potion. After the potion was complete, MC could tell Penny to either drink or not drink the potion. In her fourth year, Penny helped MC prepare for the third Cursed Vault by brewing a Beautification Potion, which MC could use to drive a Red Cap away when investigating the Red Cap Hole. Afterwards, Penny could join MC, Charlie Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid and Torvus in investigating the Forest Vault depending on the player's choice. At the beginning of MC and Penny's fifth year, Penny introduced MC to her younger sister, Beatrice, who was a big fan of MC. Not soon afterwards, Beatrice went missing, and Penny went to MC, who was at Hogsmeade with Bill and Merula at the time, for help. The four split into two pairs of two depending on what the player chose. If MC and Penny searched together, the two looked in the Red Cap's Hole and Spider's Lair. After the search in the Forbidden Forest failed, Penny attempted to brew a Legilimency potion in order to hear Bea's thoughts, but failed. Beatrice was later found in a portrait, and nobody knew how to get her out. Penny became really stressed and worried due to her sister being trapped, and started neglecting her studies. MC got worried for her and decided to help her brew a potion by looking for ingredients. When Jae Kim asked MC why they were helping Penny, they responded with saying that either she were helpful, she was a good friend or that they fancied her. If the last option was said, Jae told MC to tell Penny about their feelings, which they did later in Herbology Class. When the potion was done, Penny revealed it was a Calming Draught, that, if brewed wrong, could have bad side effects. She asked MC whether she should drink it or not. If MC told her not to drink it, they told Penny that if anything went wrong, they couldn't forgive themselves, and that they knew Penny was strong. Penny told MC that she couldn't imagine what her life would be like without MC and MC told Penny they would always be there for her. Penny and MC continued their attempt to save their siblings by talking to the Hufflepuff House Ghost, the Fat Friar. Penny was surprised that MC hadn't met the Fat Friar before as Penny had seen him a lot. During later classes, Penny occasionally told Jacob's sibling how things with Beatrice got worse all the time. When entering the Portrait Vault, MC had the choice of bringing Penny with them. If they did, the two, along with Professor Patricia Rakepick, Merula Snyde, Bill Weasley and Ben Copper, transported to the entrance using the Vault Portrait. When Rakepick turned out to be evil and attempted to kill the students, they teamed up to defeat her, leading to Rakepick escaping. MC then entered the Vault, where they freed their brother Jacob, and Penny and the rest of the students followed. While Jacob went after Rakepick, the students returned to Hogwarts with another Portrait Portkey. Following MC and their friend entering the Vault, the Portrait Curse was broken, meaning Beatrice was free. Penny and Beatrice met up with MC in the Courtyard. The following school year, Penny and her sister Beatrice got more distant, and Penny tried to get MC to convince Beatrice to spend more time with Penny again. Beatrice and Penny fought in the Artefact Room, Beatrice angry that Penny tried to control her and Penny angry that Beatrice was avoiding her. MC could side with one of the sisters. Regardless of the outcome, Penny would accept MC's choice. Later, Penny agreed to brew a Love Potion for MC, which the latter needed in order to trade it for an invisibility cloak from Alistair Fridgen. At first, Penny was reluctant due to the nature of the potion, but after some convincing, she agreed to do it as long as MC would gather some of the ingredients. Achievements Hallowe'en Penny and MC attended the Hallowe'en Feast together. As they noticed Dumbledore wasn't there, MC (and optionally Penny) decided to go outside to find out where he was. As they went outside, they found Fenrir Greyback and two werewolves. If Penny was with MC, they told her to run away, which she did. Later, Penny helped with brewing Wolfsbane Potion for Chiara Lobosca. Initially, Penny did not want to help due to her bad experience with a werewolf, but MC convinced her. Christmas One Christmas, Penny and MC were among the few students to stay at Hogwarts when the rest went home for the Christmas holidays. During the holidays, Penny made eggnog with her mother's recipe and let MC and Tonks taste it. MC could give a gift to either Penny, Tonks or Merula. If MC chose Penny, the gift Peeves recommended was a raw steak. MC did not trust this choice and went to the Potions classroom to search for a better gift with Rowan. Penny was happy to get Potions ingredients as a gift and hugged MC. Weird Sisters The Weird Sisters decided to perform at Hogwarts, and wanted Jacob's sibling's help. As the three and MC used the Cheering Charm, MC could admit that she fancied Penny. If this happened, they later asked Myron Wagtail, lead singer of the band, not to tell anyone, to which he agreed. MC could also get Penny to tell other students about the concert, and she was later in the audience during the performance. Celestial Ball After it was announced a Celestial Ball would be held for students in MC's year, Penny wanted to lead the decorating committee. She told Jacob's sibling about this in the Artefact Room. She also told that Emily Tyler, despite being two years above them, also wanted to lead the committee and was spreading negative things about Penny. MC agreed to help Penny win the election, and with the help of Bill Weasley, they succeeded. When talking to Bill, MC had the option to say that they fancied Penny, or just that the two were good friends. Penny made MC a member of the decorating committee along with Barnaby Lee, Tulip Karasu and Nymphadora Tonks. The five went to Professor Flitwick's classroom to make decorations. Before leaving, Flitwick told the five not to use magic, a rule which Penny made sure to follow. Tulip and Tonks wanted to use magic anyway. MC could decide to side with Penny and not have anyone use magic or side with the two pranksters and use magic. If MC sided with Penny, she later thanked them. First Date When MC had a crush on someone and the school found out, MC went to hide in the Artefact Room to avoid contact with other students. They were found by Penny, who convinced them to stop hiding and to ask out their crush. Later, if the crush was Penny, MC asked her on a date, which she accepted, and the two went to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. However, their date went wrong, but they ended up having a moment in the Clocktower Courtyard the following night. If Penny was not the crush but MC had previously gone to the Celestial Ball with her, she confessed her feelings for MC and was sad to see MC date someone else, but did not let this damage their friendship. Depending on the player's choice, MC could tell Penny that they also fancied her, stating that it was normal for teenagers to fancy multiple people. Ordinary Wizarding Levels Due to her sister being stuck in a portrait, Penny was unprepared for her O.W.L.s and considered cheating. MC talked her out of it, and while she thought not cheating was a bad idea at first, fearing that she would fail, she eventually agreed not to cheat. The two prepared for their Potions O.W.L. together. Quidditch Penny told Jacob's sibling that Skye Parkin, member of the famous Parkin family who founded the Wigtown Wanderers Quidditch team, had joined the Quidditch team of MC's house, and due to this, Penny supported MC's house even if it was not Hufflepuff. Penny convinced MC to come watch a Quidditch friendly with her, which they did. During the match, one of the Chasers on the team of MC's house got injured and couldn't play for the rest of the year. Penny convinced MC to try out for the position of Chaser. Later, Penny got excited when MC told her that they had been spending time with Skye Parkin. Fanon Ever since the character's introduction, Penny has always been a popular choice as a love interest for MC. The pairing is popular among both male and female players. Ever since dating was hinted, Penny has been a popular option for who the player character could date. When players were given the option to choose that they fancy Penny, shippers and people waiting for a dating option got excited, as this was the first hint of MC having feelings for anyone. Quotes Fandom FAN FICTION :Penny/Jacob's sibling on FanFiction.Net : Trivia *The ship can be either het or femslash depending on the player's choice. *Penny is so far the character the player has had the most opportunities to fancy. *If MC is female, this is one of the rare cases of LGBT representation in the Harry Potter universe. Navigation